The Brown Eyed Musician
by silver.ac5
Summary: Harry was looking at him roll on the floor and said, "She was like a sister to me Ron, and she loved you so much, you know that. You kept her waiting and she waited for nothing. All she did was to love you but you only gave her pain and suffering" after saying these words, Harry walked out from the scene leaving Ron lying on the floor with a bleeding nose. Everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Brown Eyed Musician**

**Prologue**

I still remember the time when I received my first musical instrument, the violin. It was a gift from my parents when I turned seven. I have passion for music, since then I learned how to play the violin and when I mastered it, I tried playing other musical instruments like the piano. Only a few people know that I can play different instruments, even my friends do not know it. I guess my parents and my relatives are the only ones who knew it and I am ok with that.

**Chapter I: "Everything has changed"**

** "**I wonder what Hermione could be doing in this time," asked Harry while looking at Ron who was sitting in the opposite chair.

"Merlin knows," replied Ron in an uncaring tone sipping his coffee, looking at the newspaper in the table.

Harry glared at Ron and said, "Don't be like that Ron, Remember; it's your fault why she died" Ron just rolled his eyes and said proudly "I'm happy with Lavender now and it's her fault why she fell in her own doom!"

Harry stood with anger and grabbed his shirt causing Ron's coffee to spill in his own clothes. Harry started to scold him "If only YOU didn't cheat on her, and take good care of her then she would still be breathing right now! You treated her like a trash and somebody else! She wouldn't be depressed an'… and…" Harry clenched his fist and he started to have teary eyes, still looking at Ron straight in the eyes.

"…and fell in the creek" continued Ron in a cold voice. "It's not my fault…"

Everybody in the room, including Ginny, Kingsley, and their other close friends was looking at them, no one wants to stop them, and Harry did not mind them. Harry wanted to punch Ron but he was stopping himself from doing it, Ron was just staring at him unaffected. After a few seconds, Harry let Ron's shirt go but before leaving, Harry punched Ron in the face causing him to fall in the ground. Ron was groaning in pain.

Harry was looking at him roll on the floor and said, "She was like a sister to me Ron, and she loved you so much, you know that. You kept her waiting and she waited for nothing. All she did was to love you but you only gave her pain and suffering" after saying these words, Harry walked out from the scene leaving Ron lying on the floor with a bleeding nose.

The cold breeze was touching his silk skin as he sat in one of the chairs outside the terrace. He readjusted his black expensive blazer as he look at the shore as the moon pulls the waves. For some reasons, he escaped in the noisy party inside the hotel and he just wanted to sit alone undisturbed.

"Mr. Malfoy" a woman wearing a long silk dark green dress with soft voice called the blonde man outside. Draco rubbed his temples and sighed.

"What is it this time Zaide?" asked Draco to her secretary in an annoyed tone.

"Your mother is looking for you, sir"

"I'll be in a minute, you may go now" Zaide followed his boss command and joined the party.

Draco Malfoy changed a lot; he prefers his hair down and seldom up. He has a firm and low voice like a much-matured person now. He is more patient and he does not have that extreme cold glares and look anymore. He always acts in a professional way like having his own decisions unlike before. Draco is already managing his father's business like hotels, condominium, brooms and wands because his father is still in the Azkaban. Meanwhile, her mother has a business on fashion industry, which he supports because he loves her mother a lot.

He was tired, he just wanted to sit there, and sleep but he could not because of his mother. As the wind blows, an unfamiliar piano piece caught his attention. When he listened closely, it came from inside, echoing in every corner of the room. It was a piano piece with a very sad tone yet it somehow tells a story about the past. As he goes inside, the people are only watching the beautiful musician who was playing it and saw some women shed a tear. Seventeen months had passed since the war ended but no one seems to forget all the sad things that happened. Draco watched the brunette woman as she plays the piano beautifully. Somehow, the woman reminds her of someone.

When the woman hit the last note, everyone clapped their hands in appreciations and admired her talent.

"Who is that woman?" asked Draco to her secretary, still looking at the woman.

"Her name is Hannah Silvers, the only granddaughter of Sir Von Charles Silvers"

The Silvers is also a pureblood family but a rival of the Malfoys, that is why he doubted if he will talk to her, but his curiosity was killing him. She really looks someone he knows.

He was still observing the woman across the room. She was wearing a satin weave night blue off shoulder gown, and an elbow length white gloves with silver bracelets. Her hair was shining black and properly clipped at the back. She was wearing a sapphire earing that matches her elegant gown and beautiful face. Moreover, when Draco and the woman had an eye contact, he decided to talk to her.

He was wearing an expensive white blazer and a black polo inside with a white necktie and slacks. His hair was down, although it does not look professional, he looks good with a hair like that.

Draco was only staring at her unsure what to say.

"May I help you?" Hannah greeted sincerely with a smile.

"Uh… hi" muttered Draco and thought angrily "Malfoys don't mutter! Darn it" He clears his throat and offered his hand for shake hands and said coolly "Greetings Miss Hannah, I'm Draco Malfoy, the owner of this hotel"

"Oh, I've been dying to meet you Mr. Malfoy"

"You played the piano well, but it wasn't familiar to me, what do you call that piece?"

"Thank you for your compliment Mr. Malfoy. It was called 'The River Flows' in you by Yiruma, a muggle composer"

"No wonder I don't know about it," Draco said plainly. After the war, he does not believe in blood status anymore. He was still trying to adjust to muggle stuffs though.

"Draco, there you are my son." Narcissa interrupted with a smile and shifted her attention to Hannah. "Hello dear, are you and my son together?" She asked excitedly. Hannah giggled and Draco blushed "No we're not, come on mum, you're drunk" Draco excused himself and grabbed her mother.

"Who is she Draco?" asked Narcissa excitedly.

"Hannah Silvers, the only granddaughter of Sir Von Charles Silver" replied Draco annoyingly emphasizing the word 'only'.

"Granddaughter? I did not know that the Silvers have a child." Asked Narcissa curiously to his son and continued "though she looks fairly familiar, don't you think so Draco? … Anyway, I need to greet the Zabinis" And Narcissa left his son.

Her mother was right, she really look someone he knows but he does not remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading :) i hope you'll keep on reading my story till the end :D this one's a little shorter. **

**I dont own harry potter ...**

**Chapter II: Theories**

It was a cold day as Harry and Ginny visited Hermione's tomb under an oak tree. It was her first death anniversary. Harry sited in front her tomb and cried for a moment while Ginny was at his back comforting him, she was also crying. Both of them gave a bouquet of white and red roses.

The next to visit was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello mum and dad" greeted Ginny.

"Hello Harry and Ginny, I knew we would see you here," said Mrs. Wealey while Mr. Weasley bowed down to the tomb and gave a bouquet of red roses. "We missed you so much Hermione, I hope you're happy wherever you are dear,"

Ginny whispered to her mother "where is Ron?"

"He doesn't want to come, he said he has a date with that Lavender girl," Mrs. Weasley whispered back.

"That git," thought Ginny as she looks at harry who was sitting in front of the grave.

Mr. Weasley tapped Harrys' shoulder and said, "It's not your fault son,"

"I loved Hermione so much like a sister and she always got my back when I am weak, she was always been there for me…" Harry was already crying but continued "…but I wasn't there when she needed me, I wasn't able to help and support her when she needed someone"

Harry could not accept it, when he got home from Korea, it was already Hermione's burial and it broke his heart into pieces.

Ginny hugged her and cried, "It was not your fault Harry; I too could not do anything,"

Draco woke up late, it was already 10:00 in the morning; he took a shower and went down to the dining room.

"Good morning Draco, what would you like to eat?" greeted Narcissa who was drinking tea at the end of the table.

"Good morning mother, I would like to have Creamy Garlic Noodles"

"But it will take time to cook, are you sure you can wait?"

"Yes … "Draco took a sit where her mother was sitting before and stared at the blank space and thought for a second "… mother, what is the date today?"

"Today is July first my dear, why?" said Narcissa who was starting to cook the food Draco wants with the assistance of one of their house elves.

"July first… Grangers' first death anniversary" He replied carelessly.

Narcissa was shocked because it was odd that he was thinking of Hermione but she knows that it keeps on hunting him when he remembers what his crazy aunt did to her in front of his own son and he could not do anything about it.

"What are you thinking Draco?" asked her mom.

"I wanted to apologize and say thanks but I guess it's too late" He was still staring at a blank space.

"Well then, go to her grave…," suggested Narcissa.

"Grangers' grave?" Draco looked at her mom and his eyes widened as the memories of last night flash backed. Narcissa noticed it and looked at his son curiously.

"Granger!" exclaimed Draco as he suddenly stood. "…It was Granger!"

"Uh… Draco, are you all right? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Narcissa asked worriedly as if his son is becoming a mad man.

"Hannah looks like Granger, they have the same eyes and they do really look the same"

"Well, except for the hair and the way she talk or move," said Narcissa who sat in front of him "…besides, Granger is already dead my dear"

Her mother has a point; Draco calmed down and looked at his mother "I'm hungry,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter **

**Chapter III: Scars are forever**

Draco was wearing a black vest and a white long sleeved, folded until on the elbow line with a long black scarf hanging on his neck and black slacks with loafers. His hair was always down as usual. He decided to take a break from work and decided to walk on the streets of London.

While walking, he heard someone playing a violin. It caught his attention for it is very solemn and it reminds him the woman he met during the party. When he took a turn to the street, he saw Hannah playing a violin; today she was wearing blue long sleeves and black fitted pants with a black boots with a white muffler on her neck and a blue knitted bonnet. Many people were watching her as she plays the violin gently. He stood there watching her and waiting for her to finish. When she was finish, the first that caught her attention was Draco who was watching her all the time. Everybody was acknowledging her talent by clapping their hands.

Hannah thanked them all but still looking at Draco who was still in contact with her eyes and decided to move towards her.

"I never knew a pure blood, rich woman like you would be playing in front of the muggles in the streets," He said with a smirk.

"And I didn't know that Mr. Malfoy is… I guess, following me?" laughed Hannah as she fixes her violin.

"Your song led me here, and you can call me Draco by the way," He grabbed her violin and asked her, "Care to grab a cup of coffee, Miss Hannah?"

Hannah sweetly smiled "Sure"

As they drank their coffees, Draco was examining her. "Is there something wrong?" Asked Hannah

Draco looked away, "Nothing, you just remind me of someone I used to know"

"Is that so, I'm guessing this person is your lover"

Draco choked and coughed "No! Absolutely no…" he said while clearing his throat.

Hannah on the other hand was laughing quietly at him and asked again "then what?"

"She's my enemy on lots of stuffs, she's annoying and I tease her a lot, she's a miss-know- it-all and …" Draco paused and though for a moment "...I'm sorry"

"It looks like she's an important person because you remember her until now, so, where is she by the way?"

"I just told you, she's my enemy, she's dead." said Draco annoyingly.

"I… I am sorry I did not mean to-"

"It's ok," Draco interrupted and he looked outside "but I wanted to apologize to her," he said sincerely.

Hannah looked at him and put her sleeves up, she trusted him "I don't know how I got this scar"

Draco's eye widened and his jaw dropped as he read the word "Mudblood" that was engraved in her right arm. Hannah continued, still looking at her arm, "When I was born, I already have this and no matter what my parents do, they couldn't remove it"

"e…excuse me," Draco left the coffee shop without looking back, he was so confused and he doesn't understand what was happening, leaving Hannah alone in the café.

Blaise smirked and took the picture from Draco's hand "Dude, You're joking right…" Blaise raised his brow and looked at Draco who was sitting in his office chair, "…This is Granger, well except for the hair"

Draco placed his foot on the glass table and looked at his friend seriously, "Do I look like I'm joking … That is Hannah Silvers, the only granddaughter of Sir Von Charles Silvers"

"He has a granddaughter? " Asked Blaise curiously

"And this morning, she showed me her right arm and a scar was engraved on it …" Draco looked at Blaze worriedly. Blaise's eyes widened and whispered the word "Mudblood". Draco just nodded and said, "She told me that she was born with it …"

"This is odd indeed Draco; does your mother know about this?"

"Yes, basically, she's the one who suggested that I should go and talk to you because I know that you can check her background"

"Just because I'm working for the ministry department, it doesn't mean I have the access to everything," explained Blaise

"Come on Blaise" Draco looked him with begging eyes.

"All right, I'll do it, but I have a question… why are you trying so hard to prove if Hannah is Granger? What will it do to you?" asked Blaise. Draco looked away and made his way out in his office but stopped "Blaise, you know the answer to that" and exited the room. Blaise sat in his chair smiling at his friend as he watch him walk away.

Blaise closed his eyes and smiled, he always knew that Draco likes Hermione since 2nd year, not to mention that Draco was always been jealous to that red haired weaselbee, as his friend called him. For some reasons, Draco Malfoy was attracted to her and he could not let go.

Draco could always apparate going to the Leaky cauldron but he did not, he wanted to be alone and think for a while. He fished his pocket and took out a small silver ring. It was Hermione's ring, he found it after Potter and his friends escaped from their manor. All through these years, he hid it, wanting to give it back to her but until the end, he failed.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Blackraven4400, Fullofpassion09, I'mImmortal, Kirdian05, Lebiram, Liube, LoganRiley, LoveIsConfident, Luna0814, MochaButr, Nala Moon, NoShitSherlock123, Ramyfan, Rinoagirl89, SerpentofDarkness, Silver Winged Maiden, UselessScottishTigerGirl556, Vivien The Killer, biggestnerd 20, crazychick-1027, hollyhwrites, kk1999, littlegirlwarrior, loves vampires 02, , qlimegreen, thatharrypottergeekychick16, tokio2323 , thank you for reading and for the comments, i appreciate it.. :) if you have any suggestions, just tell me :D**

**Disclaimer: i dont owe harry potter... **

**Chapter IV: Answers ****

_The person whom you thought bitten the dust is still in existence,_

_ But living down,_

_Through a different memoir,_

_Unaware yet pleased,_

_Two memories of present in different lives will not keep her still._

"Are you saying, Hermione's alive?" asked Ginny to Ms. Trelawney. Ginny turned his attention to Harry and hugged him. "She's alive!" Harry hugged her tighter.

"But be ready for the change" interrupted Ms. Trelawney. Harry just nodded and thanked her, and then Ginny and Harry left.

"It's so rare that you come and visit me here in my lonely sanctuary, my friend," said Blaise sarcastically to Draco as he entered his office.

"Ha-ha, do you have the files?" said Draco as he sat on the chair in front of Blaise's office table.

"Her parents died when she was 5 years old, his grandfather took care of her and in fear that the Dark Lord will kill her grandchild, he let her took her studies in Canada as a muggle but house schooled about our world… but… she's a squib," said Blaise and gave the files to Draco. The blonde scanned the files and put it in on the glass table as he massages his temples.

"Although she is a squib, his grandfather is so proud of her, she's a top student, and a very talented person. She already won in hundreds of contest." Blaise continued

"A squib, but she's a pureblood," Draco said obviously confused

"I know, but her documents don't lie, even her pictures Draco. She's a Silvers, not Granger, Granger's dead, dead," Draco just nodded and took a deep sigh. Blaise stood and stretched his arms to pat the shoulder of his friend, "It's not a good time for you to be sad, you should be looking for her right now and apologize, don't yah think so?"

Draco raised his brow and said, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you told me the other day, you LEFT her A-L-O-N-E in the coffee shop as soon as you saw the scar," Blaise looked at his friend's face turned into guilt and smirked "Isn't that a little bit harsh of you?" As Blaise said those words, he stood and rushed out in his office leaving Blaise laughing maliciously.

Draco was taken aback seconds after rushing out Blaise's office after seeing Ron and Lavender along the corridor snogging away to their hearts content. He rolled his eyes and awkwardly cleared his throat, Ron and Lavender jerked away to each other when they saw the source of the sound. Lavender left as soon as she can.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron demanded as he stared at the blonde straight into the eyes. Draco just looked at him disgustingly and whispered as passed by him, "I can't believe Granger fell for you" Ron's face turned red with anger and grabbed Draco's shoulder, causing him to turn and face Ron. The red haired raised his hand to executed a punch for the pureblood, before the it can come in contact with Draco's face someone grabbed Ron's fist making it stop.

"I don't think that's a good idea Weasley" Blaise growled. Ron put his hand down and glared at Draco.

"Uhm, excuse me…" interrupted a soft voice. Draco recognizes the voice and turned around,

"Hannah?" exclaimed Draco. Ron's eyes widened and froze on his place, "Her-Herm-mione?" he stuttered as he looks at the woman. Blaise observed the two, and approached Hannah, "Hello Ms. Silvers, I am Blaise Zabini, how may I help you?" asked Blaise courteously.

"Uhmm… I was looking for Draco Malfoy," replied Hannah shyly. Draco maliciously smiled in front of the stunned red haired. Ron could not believe what he heard and what he was seeing right now. Draco shifted his attention to Hannah and asked her politely "Shall we look for a quiet place to talk Ms. Silvers?" Blaise winked at Draco and smiled.

"ceryainly," but before leaving, she smiled to Ron and looked at Blaise, "Nice meeting you Mr. Zabini" and off they went.

Ron took a few second before regaining his composure and looked at Blaise "Was that Hermione?"

"Haven't you heard? It's Miss Hannah Silvers, if you're smart, which I doubt, you'll get It." then Blaise left.

While Draco and Hannah were making their way out to the ministry, he could see the people looking at them and hearing them whispering, "Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" He looked at Hannah, trying to cover her face from the people but she looks preoccupied.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco

"Do I know that red haired guy? … It feels like I saw him before" Draco looked at her irritably and said, "You don't know him, why did you come here anyway?"

"When you left, I thought I did something wrong that upsets you" said Hannah while looking down. Draco looked at her and smiled in relief.

"I should be the one who should apologize, not you. And As possible, don't come here" He said in a plain voice

"Why?" Asked Hannah but Draco ignored it and grabbed her waist and apparated away.

Draco looked at Hannah an noticed she's a bit nauseous, "Are you ok?" Hannah raised his head a little and replied; "A little, I'm sorry I'm not really used to this apparating stuff, you see I'm a squib"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Draco replied quietly. Hannah gave a small laugh "You're not use to saying sorry aren't you?" he just rolled his eyes because he knows that it is the truth. Hannah then became aware of her surroundings "Where are we anyway?"

"We're at Diagon Alley" Hannah was amazed to what she was seeing, she turned her head and in every direction as they walked up the street: the shops and the magic's around. Draco noticed how excited she was and asked her "Never been to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, but I have this feeling that I've been here a lot of times but it's impossible. My grandfather is somehow scared of something that he never allows me to go to this kind of places, especially if the magic world is involved. I guess because of the dark lord. He hid me and raised me like a muggle because it is the only thing he could think of to keep me safe, my parents was murdered by the Dark Lord when I was 5, so I can't blame him if he's so over protective" Hannah was a like a kid excited to all the things she see.

Draco listened closely and watched her as shift to another shop looking at what was inside, she may look like Hermione but the woman with her is somewhat different. He wanted to keep what he has right now. "Come on, let's grab something to eat," invited Draco. Hannah looked at him, raised her brows, crossed her arms and told him, "You're not going to leave me again this time aren't you?"

Draco just smiled at her and he really means it this time and replied, "I won't"

**i know things are getting fast**, **o.o, i should make adjustments..**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a hard time updating my story, (-.-) but i hope you'll like... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

**Chapter V: Pieces**

"Ahh! This is hopeless!" frustrated shouted by Blaise while reviewing Hannahs file. "She has all the records in all the schools she had been and pictures that she grew up with his grandfather." Draco sat in his favorite couch and studied the picture closely.

"Blaise, do have a record of Granger?" asked Draco. Blaise raised his left eyebrow and said, "Nope, why would you think that I would have such records?" Draco looked at him plainly. Blaise stood up and took his coat, "Well then Mr. Malfoy, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get Granger's profile," he said uninterested and left.

Draco slouched in the couch and looked at the picture once again. She was beside her grandfather and he guess, she was 12 years old in the picture. He was looking at her, only her. Her smile was pretty, she is beautiful, she is always beautiful. Draco held the picture up and examined it closely, "Something's not right, something's wrong…"

"_You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!... What else did you take? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_! How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?_"

"_We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!_"

"_Liar!..."_

_ "Stoooooop!..."_ Hermione woke up shouting this word; she was crying, sweating a lot and breathing heavily. She could feel a pain in her right arm so she checked it and rubbed it softly while trying to calm herself. She lies down feeling restless and put her palm on her forehead. She can feel her head throbbing in pain, she is sick. She struggled rising up in bed to take a shower and go to the breakfast room to eat.

"Nelle," groggily called Hannah. A small house elf with a green tutu dress appeared beside her. "Goo' mornin' miss Hannah. What can Nelle do for you?"

"Can you get me Pepperup potion and something that can cure a headache?"

"Certainly miss." Nelle disappeared and after a few seconds, she returned together with the potions and gave it to Hannah.

"Thank you nelle," smiled Hannah and the small house elf disappeared. She drank it quickly and decided to go for a walk. Hannah and Draco are going to meet at 9:30 at the Leaky Cauldron. She looked at her watch and it's already 8:40.

Draco was waiting for Hannah outside the pub. He was wearing a white fitted shirt with a black linen-cotton shawl collar cardigan and a black slouchy slim jean. His hair was not fixed up nor gelled, he just let his hair down and he really looks good on it. Hannah arrived after a few minutes. Draco smiled at her; she was wearing a Navy blue Poplin shirtdress and black abella randy wedge sandal with her sling bag hanging beside her.

"Sorry for waiting Draco" smiled Hannah

"It's okay," he said with a smile even though he hates waiting. "Come on, let's go" He said going inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Go where?" said Hannah just following Draco but he wasn't talking and went straight to the fireplace and grabbed a Floo powder.

"What is tha—"before Hannah could finish her sentence, Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her inside the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley"

Hannah coughed as they landed on the ground, "What is that for?" she pushed him still coughing, "you could have warned me," she feels a bit dizzy, probably because of how they travelled. Draco sighed and walks forward and looked back, "Are you coming?" Hannah looked at him annoyed and whispered to herself, _what is wrong with him? Geez._ Then she starts to walk.

As they walk to the Diagon Alley, Hannah feels something very nostalgic. Out of nowhere, she saw a little girl, which caught her attention. She stared at it and she looks exactly like her, Draco noticed that she stopped, when he was about to pull her, he noticed that she was in trance, it seems like she was looking at something.

_"Harry! Harry! Over here!"_ The bushy brown hair went pass to her and went to a little boy with round glasses. Hannah stepped forward and studied them carefully; they look very familiar, _"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid –"_ said the little girl. Hannah looked at the giant man, which his face was almost covered with his long, shaggy mane of hair. _"– Oh, it's wonderful to see you too again - Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"_

Draco went in front of her and shook her a bit. "Are you all right Hannah?"

"Harry?" she whispered. The images disappeared and she snapped out of it and looked at Draco worried, "Did you see that?" Draco was confused, "Saw what?"

"There was a little girl with a bushy brown hair and there was a little boy named Harry…" she pointed where she saw it. Draco was confused right now. "…and he was with a giant man named Hagrid" Draco looked at her surprised and confused, _"She doesn't know any of them? What is happening?" _he thought. Hannah looked down and put her palm in her forehead, she was sweating a lot, "Do I know them? I think I saw them before, I think I know them…" Draco was studying her and she seems very confuse, as if she was trying to remember something, he hold her hands to let Hannah calm down, Hannah stared at him until she was okay again.

"Would you like to go to the Flourish & Blotts? They sell a great variety of magic books, and other books of general magical interest. It's perfect for you, I know you like books," he smiled at her. Hannah smiled back and nodded_. "Did I told him that I like reading books?" _She thought _"Oh well…"_ and she brushed it off.

"Here we are the flourish and blotts" said Draco welcoming Hannah. Hannah got excited and went inside and Draco came in next. She saw many books, she let herself feel the spine of the books as she walk through the shelves.

_"Famous Harry Potter,"_ a familiar voice caught her attention and looked back. She saw a handsome blond boy wearing a black robe and he looks like Draco. _"Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." _

_ "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" _Hannah then saw a little red haired girl beside Harry. _"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" _Hannah was watching them while Draco was looking at her in trance again. He was bit worried and something is bothering her.

_"_I_ suppose your parents will go hungry for months to pay all those." _Said the blond boy. "That's mean," reacted Hannah while she was watching Harry and the bushy hair girl grab the back of the red haired boy. Hannah walked forward and tried to touch the angry boy but everything disappeared as the wind carried it away. Hannah breathed nervously and went out the shop. Draco followed her outside and tapped her shoulder.

"What's happening? I do not understand I keep seeing them. Who are they?" she was looking at her right hand. She was very confused. Draco does not know what he should do; "Uhm, would you like to go somewhere quiet and let's talk about these things you see?" invited Draco. Hannah raised her head, "Okay" she said quietly.

"This is my old school, Hogwarts. It's quiet somewhat quiet here" Draco said while walking to the grounds of Hogwarts, he is aware that no one should see Hannah especially her old teacher and ofcourse, Hagrid.

"It's beautiful, this place is amazing!" said Hannah, "This place makes me feel comfortable, this place feels great" Draco just sighed and keep on walking towards the bridge. "So, what was happening to you earlier?" he asked while he was walking in front of her.

"Well, I think I saw you, but a lot younger than you, I also saw a giant man, a bushy brown hair girl that looks like me when I was a kid, a boy with round glasses which is named Harry, and a red haired boy. There is something about this red haired boy and with this Harry," she said while examining her surroundings.

"Well, that weasel-bee was your boyfriend," he whispered himself annoyingly.

"Did you say something?" asked Hannah. "Nothing" he replied uninterested. When they reached the end of the bridge, Hannah stopped again, Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Here we go again, I wish I could see it,"

"Draco, Have I punched you in the face before?" she was still staring at the big stone. Draco was surprised to her question. "well, … you.. ah," he begun to stutter, he doesn't know what to say. Hannah looked at her and smiled, "well, I think that is impossible because I've never been here and we just met recently," and she continued to walk.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Draco to himself and followed Hannah.

**Thank you for reading it, :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you:**

cassie2000

NoShitSherlock123

Blackraven4400

Fullofpassion09

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter IV: First Step**

"What she probably saw is a fragment of her memory," Blaise said, "…or should I say, Hermione Granger's memory," He clarified.

"How is that even possible? Granger is dead even if I dig her grave, her freaking decomposing body will be there and… we have a proof that she grew up with as Silvers," asked Draco confused.

"Like you'll really dig the grave up" Blaise raised a brow at his friend who in return glared at him telling that he should take the case seriously. "I don't know yet, but look at the bright side, she remembered something -"

"Although she's not aware that it's Granger memory," Draco continued while Blaise looked at him seriously. "Isn't in ob—"a sudden bang at the dark-skinned pureblood's door stunned the two, they grabbed their wands and ready to attack.

"What the hell Potter!" exclaimed Blaise putting their wands down. Harry's eyes were teary and red. It was as if he has gone insane.

"Where is she? Where is Hermione?" demanded Harry. "Ron told me you are keeping her!" Both of the purebloods stood there, looking stoically at Harry. A few seconds after, Ginny knocked on the door and excused herself and Harry. The redhead beauty put her arms around Harry's shoulder and led him out of the office. Blaise elbowed Draco and said in a low voice, "Hey mate, don't you think we have to tell them? Since they are friends?" Draco stared at him, "Yeah, guess so." Draco ran after them,

"Hey, Potter!"

* * *

Hannah knocked on his grandfather's study. The door was a hard mahogany with beautiful ancient carvings on the side. "Come in," said a raspy voice from the room. She entered quietly in the room. The study did not change a bit, the room is still full of different books and the only source of light in the room is the large floor to ceiling window across the door. His grandfather is seated comfortably while signing some papers. He is already 65 years old but he looks younger than his age. His hair was properly gelled backwards and he was wearing his black suit.

"Good morning grandpa, you have called me?" asked Hannah while making her way to the couches.

"Yes, Yes…" he stopped from writing and removed his glasses. "Hannah, have you been going out with Mr. Draco Malfoy?" He asked

"Yes, he is a good friend of mine… he taught me many things," she said excitedly. "I never thought that the wizarding world is amazing! I only read them in books but… experiencing it is … is… much better than the book, "she said ecstatically.

"That's great dear, but…" he hesitated. "Hannah, I don't want you to be going out with him,"

"But why?" she asked surprised yet sad.

"Because he is a pure blood, and the cause why my daughter died," he said uninterested and went back to signing the papers. Hannah could not believe what she had heard. "But, we, ourselves is a pure blood, what is wrong with that?" His grandfather ignored her. She was confused and started to raise her voice, "I don't understand, I did everything you told me… I've been stuck in this house for as long as I can remember," Hannah's voice was trembling and she started to hesitate but she continued anyway, "For the first time, I am having fun and I am learning on my own," she said proudly but still scared. His grandfather looked at her intimidatingly but still he did not talk. "The war is over grandpa! I do not know what you are afraid of, I know Voldemort killed my parents, it is not their fault, and in fear, you left them! You… you ran away ju-"

"Stop it Hannah!" his grandfather's voice echoed inside the room as he stood up, he was furious. A tear fell from Hannah's eye; she does not want to argue with his grandfather so she ran out of the room as fast as she can.

* * *

"Wait, are you saying Hermione is alive? Bu she's living in someone's body … or perhaps … someone's life?" said Harry in awe yet confused, Ginny was quietly listening to them.

"I don't care if you don't believe it Potter, all I want to know is what happened before she died." Draco said boldly. Harry looked at them suspiciously, "Why would you like to know about it?" Draco just rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe because it would help to answer our questions?"

"Hermione is a like a sister to me Malfoy, and I'll do anything to make it up to her," he said.

"Great, then tell us what happened…" Draco shifted his attention to Ginny and eyed her, "Care to tell us Weaselette?" Ginny avoided his look and said, "I… I should… no, I need Ron," she raised her head and looked at them, "Ron knows everything." Draco looked at Harry plainly.

"Okay, we'll get him,"

After a few minutes, Harry came back with Ron following him. "What do you need?" Ron said grumpily. Blaise repeated the question to him.

"You don't care what happened to her, especially you Malfoy!" he hissed.

"Just tell them already, please Ron, don't make things difficult," demanded Ginny.

"Fine! Well, I… I cheated on her, she caught me and ran, I ran after her and the next thing I know, she slipped and fell to her death." He plainly explained.

"Ron!" shouted Ginny. Ron furrowed, "Mione was never been there for me, she was always busy to her work that she… she even forgets me… I just feel lost, I looked for a comfort, and there, Lavender came. Then one day we had a fight …" Ginny started to talk, "Hermione came to me crying and she said she doesn't want to lose you…"

"Then why-"

"She's working for you Ron! She was sick and she needs money because the medication is expensive, she does not want to leave you. It's just you are too blinded by your own problems that's why she hadn't got a chance to tell you!" confessed Ginny. Everybody in the room was surprised but no one dared to talk. Ginny continued, "She loves you so, so much Ron… That night, she decided that she'd to tell you…" Ginny stopped and Ron continued, "It was raining hard that night," he said quietly while looking down, "she, she saw me making out with Lavender… I tried to run after her but I was too late, I … I saw her cry … and next thing I know, she slipped and fell." Ron had a painful expression while telling them what happened, he was crying. Harry was just standing there, absorbing what Ginny and Ron said. Draco was speechless.

"Okay, you can leave now, before everything would become dramatic," Blaise said awkwardly. The three left quietly. "Well mate, at least we know what had happened," Blaise said who was still seated to his office chair. Draco just lay down to the couch and looked at the ceiling_._

Meanwhile, Hannah went to the Leaky Cauldron to have a drink, although she does not really drink.

**Oh great readers, Give me wisdom, i need it ...**

**thank you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII:

She was seated comfortably in the corner of the pub while drinking her butter beer, she always wanted to taste these but his she wasn't allowed to have one, but now, she's enjoying it.

"Good afternoon miss," greeted Nelle. Hannah jerked at the sudden appearance of his house elf. "Merlin, Nelle! Don't just appear in front of me!" exclaimed Hannah while calming herself. The small house elf looked scared as if he was expecting for a punishment. Hannah felt bad, she cleared her throat and asked Nelle, "I'm sorry Nelle, why are you here anyway?" Nelle raised his head and said, "Master sent me to watch you over miss."

"Urghh!," Hannah said out of frustration. She drank her butter beer and ordered another one, while drinking, she remembered about her visions or 'dreams' the other day. Somehow, she has this feeling that she should go back to Hogwarts, she turned her attention to the elf was seated across her, and asked in a hurry, "Nelle, do you know the way going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes miss"

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine with a sign overhead says, 'Hogwarts Express'. Nelle removed her grip to his mistress as she goes inside the train. While Hannah was looking for an empty compartment to sit, she heard a familiar voice and looked at the empty compartment on her right.

"_Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," _said the little girl as she sat down. The redhead boy had taken aback.

"_Er—all right," he cleared his throat._

"_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow,"_

However, nothing happened. Hannah grinned as she still watches_. _

"_Are you sure, that is a real spell?" _said the girl, "_well, it's not very good is it? - I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?_

Hannah repeated her name as she listened well for the other two names.

"_I'm Ron Weasley,"_

"_Harry Potter"_

The images disappeared once again; she brought out a pen and a small notebook and wrote down the names.

"Nelle, can you give this to Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes miss," then he disappeared. Hannah sat down next to the window where she can see the view perfectly, somehow, she feels very nostalgic about everything.

* * *

"Why don't you go home and sleep bro?" said Blaise to Draco who was already comfortable lying on the coach.

"Can't sleep there… nightmares," he said groggily.

Two years had passed since the war had ended and Blaise knows how Draco suffered during the war. He knows how much the man hates their manor and everything about the war, Draco … no … everyone changed after the war, the blood doesn't really matter anymore. Blaise started to fix his files when 'something' suddenly appeared in front him. Blaise jerked out and fell from his chair.

The little house elf saw Draco sleeping so he turned his attention to the vain pure blood who was uncomfortably lying on the floor.

"Goo- mornin' mister, my mistress sent me here to give this to Mr. Malfoy" greeted Nelle. Blaise was really annoyed as he rise up and looked at Draco who was peacefully sleeping on the couch.

"Oi, Draco! Wake up!" Blaise shouted, but he got no respond to Draco so he walks toward the blonde-haired person and pokes him with his wand. Draco shrugged off and changed his position. Blaise eyed Draco annoyingly,

"You've got a visitor"

"Who…?" Draco said groggily.

"Hannah," he said. Draco rolled and fell on the couch but he did not care, "huh? Wha- who?" he asked as he regain his posture. Blaise smirked and said, "Just look man,"

Draco rubbed his eyes and sat down, he was now fully awake; he saw a house elf wearing a tutu dress. "What is that?" he said while laughing silently.

"Goo- mornin' mister, my mistress sent me here to give this to you, Mr. Malfoy" Nelle repeated as he reach the piece of paper to him. Draco took it and read it.

_Draco, do you know these people? Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, I always see them with you. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 10. See you there! _

_ -Hannah Silvers_

Draco stopped the elf from leaving, "Where is she?" he asked nervously.

"Me mistress is at Hogwarts," Blaise and Draco looked at each other frantically.

"Take me to her!" commanded Draco.

"But my master do not -"

"Take me to her! Now!" shouted Draco to the little elf that was starting to get scared.

* * *

Hannah was following a pathway through the wood. Along her way, she saw a herd of winged horses with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat carrying a carriage. She was taken aback upon seeing this creature, but she gathered all her courage to take a closer look.

She went closer yet slowly; it seems that the creatures were not paying attention to her. Hannah went to the smallest winged horses with a skeletal body and she slowly touched it. The fleshless, lustrous body is covered with a translucent and glossy coat, it is smooth and its dark skin is a bit slippery and so thin that creature's bones are clearly defined through the entire extension of its sleek body.

"A thestral," whispered Hannah in amazement. The thestral moved its head and looked at Hannah; they were looking at each other, she started to talk to it, "I've read about you once, you are supposed to be seen by the people who have witnessed death… but … I haven't -"

_*Sound of the waves and the sea gulls*_

"_Hermione, we're safe… we're all safe" he was running towards Ron and Hermione. _

"_Harry Potter…" _

"_Dobby…" Harry ran towards him in worry. He caught Dobby before his fall on the sands and removed the knife at dobby's chest._

"_Dobby… Hold on" Harry said while trying to cover Dobby's wound, he looked at Hermione anxiously while holding Dobby who was dying in his arms, "Hermione! Hermione … is there … something in your bag… Hermione…" Ron and Hermione couldn't do anything, _

"_Hermione… Hermi…Help me!..." Harry repeated desperately, he looked at Dobby's eyes, "Such a beautiful plac…" said the dying elf, Harry was crying while touching Dobby's hand, "…Dobby is Happy… to be his friend…" Harry leaned his forehead and started to cry silently. The pain in his face was indescribable. _

"…_Harry Potter," was the elf's last words._

A strange shriek woke Hannah from her trance. It seems that the thestral woke her up. Hannah stroked the thestral's back one last time and rode the carriage although she wasn't sure where it will go. All those things she saw was disturbing her. She knows something was up but she wasn't sure what it was. Something is really wrong … something is wrong with her.

* * *

**I need to spice things up so the next update is, i guess... it will take time,**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I also did my research.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew, sorry for the very late update, i had a vacation and got sick. Lol. i hope you'll enjoy this chapter, **

* * *

**Chapter VIII: **

"There you are," Draco said behind Hannah. The black-haired woman looked back and smiled sweetly to Draco, "Oh, Hi there Draco …good timing, I was wondering how will I enter at Hogwarts"

Draco sighed and pulled Hannah, his grip was tight, "You're not going inside… we need to talk," he said coldly. Hannah was walking backwards confuse, "What? Where … huh? Why?" and faced Draco.

"Just follow me, will you?"

"No!" Hannah refused and she pulled her arm trying to remove Draco's grip.

"I need to go there; I need to know something … something's wrong…" she looked at Draco pleadingly.

He eyed her and said, "That's why I need to talk to you," He brought out something in his pocket and said, "These names… I'm going to tell you about it, now; will you follow me quietly?" Hannah nodded and looked at him grumpily. She followed Draco in Hogsmead and entered into a small pub. He went straight to a floo network.

"I know how to use Floos as well, you know, "she said hotly.

He rolled his eyes, wrapped an arm around her waist and with a rough tug, pulled her closer to him. She felt extreme fragile in such close and intimate proximity to such a cold and clearly angry man. Not to mention, it was exceedingly more obvious how much larger he was than her in that particular position.

He rolled his eyes as he said,

"Ministry of Magic"

They stopped in a large, marble floo, which was remarkably clean in Hannah's opinion although there are many people who are walking, apparating and disapparating in the place. Draco stepped out and pulled her with him.

"I thought I was not allowed to go here?" asked Hannah as she planted her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

He ignored her and started to walk, she glanced around taking in, her surroundings. Everything around her was done by magic and she was really amazed by it. She took off in a run to catch up with him. The blond man entered in an elevator, which Hannah came in next. Draco and Hannah stood side by side quietly.

"Hannah," Draco said quietly.

"Hmm?" replied Hannah while humming happily.

He looked at her nervously, "Whatever happens in there…" Draco glanced at her, anxiously and fixed his eyes on her, she was looking at him sincerely and he continued, "…be—believe in me"

She stared at Draco worriedly, although she could not read what he was thinking, she knows for sure that he is afraid of something. His eyes tell everything what he felt that moment, she looked and studied him; he is a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, which is always slicked tightly back and his cold grey eyes are always lonely. She just smiled sweetly and hold his left hand

"I promise…," she said. Since Draco was adept at compartmentalizing his emotions, he slightly smiled at her, but inside, he was happy and confident at Hannah's words. He tightens his grip to her as they step out on the elevator.

"_Department of Magical Law Enforcement"_

As soon as they arrived at Blaise Zabini's office, all eyes were on her. She did not even have a time to roam her eyes to the design of the office. The first thing that caught her attention was the man with a fiery red hair with a freckled complexion seated at the corner of the room. He seems looking at her disillusioned.

Ginny screamed Hermione joyfully, as she stood and ran towards the black haired woman that looks exactly like Hermione. However, Draco got into the way and glared at the pretty girl. Ginny scowled at him and returned to her seat.

Hannah's grip loosens and when she was about to pass Draco, he did not let go of her hand. She just looked at the blond man beside her, frightened and so she stepped back.

Blaise could already feel the tension inside his office. "Okay, everyone calm down," Using his wand, he shut the door and cast a spell to the room that no one would hear their conversation outside his office. Meanwhile Draco and Hannah were seated beside each other across Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Draco looked at Blaise and nodded. The vain man understood what his friend meant, which is, he would do most of the talking. He does not really mind if Draco asks for a favor since he was not really a good friend before. Draco went closer to Hannah and whispered in her ear, "Just listen for a while," Hannah nodded.

"So…" Blaise pointed Hannah and continued, "This is Hannah Silvers, the only granddaughter of Sir Von Charles Silvers. She was home schooled and she's a squib."

"A squib? But… bu- " Ron exclaimed while Harry and Ginny looked at her in awe. "Shut it," interrupted Blaise, "I'm not yet done talking" and he continued, "Draco met her in a party and got confused that is why we checked her record and we are sure that she was really the granddaughter of Sir Von". Blaise dropped her file in front of Harry.

Hannah eyed Draco but she did not said a word.

Blaise looked at Hannah and said, "These past days, she had been remembering … or seeing things…" he paused a bit and looked at Ron and Harry, "a memory of your long gone beloved Hermione Granger".

"I… I don't understand what is happening," Ron said anxiously who was seated uncomfortably.

"So you're saying that she's not Hermione but she has Hermione's memory, and the fact that she looks exactly like her but it is not her." Harry said who was trying to understand what was happening.

Blaise shrugged off and said, "Well, potter, somewhat like that". Blaise shifted his attention to the black haired girl beside Draco and he sincerely asked her, "Mind telling us what you know and what you have seeing?"

Hannah looked at the man with an untidy jet-black hair with startling green, almond-shaped eyes and said, "Well, I don't know if I'm delusional or what but… it's okay if you don't believe me,"

"It's okay, just say it," whispered Draco. Hannah nodded and turned her attention to Harry. "I know that you're Harry Potter and… in my vision, you were with a dying elf, then you buried him… and have I fixed your glasses before?" Hannah hesitated and added, "… But I think that it is impossible because well … it's my first time to meet you," Harry was astonished to what she have said.

She shifted her attention to the red-haired man with freckles, she blushed and said, "It's kind of embarrassing to think that you're my boyfriend…"

They all looked at her surprised and speechless but she didn't mind them, she just smiled sweetly as she reminisce what she had been seeing lately and continued, "It's really weird but I have this odd feeling toward you… I don't understand but I feel uneasy yet comfortable when I look at you," then her smile faded, "Although I remember that you left us in the woods and I really don't know why,"

Ron bit his lower lip, stood up like a mad man, and rushed towards her. Draco grabbed his wand but Ron already drew his wand and send Draco flying across the room. It alerted Blaise, Harry and Ginny, but Ron already disarmed them and sent them flying out of the office, Ron looks like he lost all his senses. Hannah was frightened and she does not know what to do, she stood up and stepped backwards but Ron already turned his attention, grabbed her shoulder, and started to shake her. "Stop it! It hurts!" protested Hannah who was trying to free herself. He was really close to her that she could already smell his breath; she just faced sideways because of fear. Ron started to shout furiously, "Snap out of it damn it! It's impossible that you'll forget about us Mione! We've been together for a long time! "

"I don't know what you're saying! Just let go of me!" Hannah was already kicking him and screaming but still he did not let go of her.

"HERMIONE! I know you still love me and you're just doing this be—because…. DAMN IT! Wake up Mione! Shite!... He probably did something to you that –"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The next thing Ron knew was his arms and legs snapped together and he fell down on the floor stiff as a board. He could not move a muscle. However, he could still see and hear what was happening

"That'll do," Draco said with a scowl while wiping his wound in his left cheek. Hannah was already tearing up of fear. Blaise went inside as fast as he can and saw Ron on the floor fully body-bind.

"Hermione, Are you-"Harry saw Ron on the floor, "-alright?"

"Nice job bro," Blaise smirked. "Anyway, I think it also called some attention," Blaise pointed outside his window and there are already curious wizards and witches trying to see what was happening.

"Yeah,"

"What now?" asked Blaise as he pokes Ron with his wand. Draco shrugged off and looked at Harry who was standing on the door with Ginny. "Potter, I don't know what's happening but as I told you, she's Hannah with the memories of your beloved Hermione." Draco put his arm around Hannah and behind her knees and carried her.

"We should be going now," He passed through Harry coolly and continued to walk.

"Wait," Harry shouted. Draco stopped but he did not look back. "I want to know what's happening, and I'm sure that I'll solve this."

"Yeah you are, you always do, The-Chosen-One," Draco said in pestered tone. "By the way Potter, I'm leaving you with these people"

"Leave it to me" and Draco left. Harry and Ginny went inside and they just stared at Ron. Ginny sat beside Ron, "Ron, I can't believe you'll do that to me, but … I know you're confuse, we are too but you did something stupid."

"So, what are we going to say to them?" Blaise glanced at the people outside his office.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" asked one of the witches outside. Harry and Blaise just exchanged glances.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :) Thank you for reading...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX:

After what happened to Blaise's office, Hannah confined herself inside the house for three days. She doesn't like to go to work nor write back to Draco's letter. She was still confused and scared, feeling like she just lost her identity and the life she knew for a long time. She feels like she doesn't even know herself anymore.

Most of the time, she would just sit in front of the fireplace quietly and watch the fire flickering. The living room was quite cozy and big. A large old crystal chandelier was hanging high in the room, the walls are made out of red bricks and the high windows are decorated by the red-orange thick curtains. The floor was made out of a red wood, with an outsized black carpet in the middle of the room. There is also a circular set of large white sofa that is facing the fireplace. And in the sofa, an old man sat.

"What's wrong my dear?" asked his grandfather who was seated comfortably in the sofa while reading the Daily Prophet. "Is there something bothering you?" he added.

"Nothing," she replied plainly without turning her head to answer.

"Well, if you're confused, why don't you ask questions? Seek for the answers until you are satisfied, and whatever the outcome, acceptance is always the solution," He said quietly

Hannah turned her attention to her grandfather and eyed him, "Then, I have a question," she paused a bit and gave the old man a serious look before continuing, "Why do you hate pure bloods? Are you hiding something from me?" she looked at him sincerely and added, "Why did you hide me, why?"

He always knew that this day would come, that she'll ask it. It's inevitable though. He folded the newspaper and faced her, "I know this day would come…". Hannah just raised her brow, still expecting an answer. His grandfather sighed, lit his tobacco, leaned backwards and started reminiscing, "I really love my daughter… your mother, she's really spoiled you know…" he was smiling as he tell the story to her only granddaughter. "I was really proud that I had a daughter like her… she was very beautiful, very smart and very kind," he puffed a smoke and eyed Hannah, "but everything changed when she married a death eater…" although it happened a long time ago, the pain wouldn't still go away, his voice was shaking with pain.

"She didn't know that he was a death eater until the time she got pregnant, and you were born… I was really happy back then, but …she came to me and she asked for help," he puffed his smoke and closed his eyes, "but I don't know what to do because the dark Lord was already gathering his follower and we are a pureblood … we should follow him but I'm against it … so I hid … alone." a tear fell from his eyes, "… I was afraid that he might come and kill me, and so, I … I just let my daughter …to… to become one of them…"

Her teeth was clenching with anger, "Even if my mother asked for help?"

"I ignored her because I was afraid…" She was really pissed off right now, although she's not that type of a person who gets angry, this time for sure, she was infuriated, "You still didn't answer my question," she said plainly.

"The purebloods, including your father sold her out, they used her as a shield… she escaped somehow… but not too long, they found her and counted her as a traitor and killed her…you were inside her cloak the whole time Hannah, she was protecting you…" He stared at her and continued, "I know about this because I was about to get her and help her escape," Hannah glared at him, but still he continued, "I know it is too late for me to help her," there was short silence and he added, "I regret that I didn't help my only daughter when she asked for help… I know I could have changed what had happened but I let go of that chance… I've got a chance but I let it go…" tears fell from his eyes as he remember everything that he had done but still continued, "That is why I want to make it up to her, I was planning to get her as soon as possible, but I was too late …I saw my precious daughter falling on a creek… with you…" Hannah's eyes widened as she heard these words.

"I made sure that the death eaters doesn't see me as I go to the river and look for my daughter, hoping that she is still alive… I searched every corner but I found nothing… but then, I saw something moving on a large rock, I ran toward it and there… I saw her cloak but she wasn't there, there was only you…" he stared at her and continued, "… lifeless"

She was stunned and turned pale, "Did I - d… die?" His grandfather nodded slowly and continued, "I already loss hope, I couldn't think of any other reason to live at that moment, I don't know how to atone for my mistakes… or my sins, I know I made a grave mistake… but then…" he smiled and puffed, "… when I carried you, Merlin knows… but you cried… I was really glad you were alive. Since then I swore that I will take care of you, and no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Even if it means keeping you and hiding you from the world, I will do it. However, my hatred to purebloods never ceased."

The wind outside was getting stronger, carrying the rain that was falling on the window panes. Only the sound of heavy rain and the gust of wind was heard at that moment. Hannah stood up and just said, "Your hatred never ceased, because you never forgave yourself. All this time, you are still angry to yourself, for the reason that, you should have done something to prevent it, but you didn't." He acknowledged, admitted what she said. Hannah just sighed and closed her eyes, although she doesn't understand what she feels at the moment, she still respected his grandfather. "I don't know what you are thinking at that moment, nor what you feel but you raise me well… grandpa," He was ready to be hated after he tells the truth, but it seems like she doesn't hate him, tears fell from his eyes. His face fell on his hand and cried, she went out quietly of the room and left him crying in pain alone.

Hannah went upstairs and walked silently in the hallway. As she pass by, the chandelier lit up. The walls are full of moving portraits of their ancestor who was talking to themselves. Although she was always at home, she never bothered talking to the paintings because she doesn't just feel like it.

She reached the end of the hallway where her room is and went straight to her study. Several hours later, she stretched her aching muscles and decided that moment, she wanted nothing more than to take a nap.

* * *

Hannah awoke from her serene dreams and found her study bathed in warm hues of the setting sun, the rain had stopped. She blinked her eyes and looked around; nothing looked different than she had left it when she fell asleep. However, something woke her. She sat in her soft recliner trying to remember what exactly it was, when she heard it again, she rose and crossed the room to the French doors. She swung the doors open and was greeted by a flutter owl. It was Draco's owl.

The owl landed on the desk chair and hooted at Hannah happily. He extended her leg to the woman, revealing the letter that was tied there.

"Thanks," Hannah said as she took a parchment and frowned as she realized she had nothing for the bird. "I'm sorry little owl, I don't have any treats for you. If you wait though, I'll send a letter to Draco and have him give you a nice treat." The owl hooted happily once more.

She checked the letter and she noticed that the envelope has a letter "M" printed in a dark green ink.

Hannah,

I would like to apologize for not telling you, I hope you're okay. I understand that you don't want to reply to my letters but I hope you're reading it.

By the way, Potter blocked the news about you, it seems like Rita Skeeters wrote an article about you, which is associated with Hermione Granger. She saw you going in, in the ministry and what had happened to Blaise's office. Rita is a nosy and annoying journalist. She can transform into a beetle, which she can use to listen to someone's conversation, yeah, she's an animagus.

If it's okay with you, I want to talk to you personally.

Draco M.

Hannah sighed and moved to her desk to write a response.

Draco,

I'm fine, a little lonely and angry, but everything is fine. I'm really sorry if I don't reply to your letters.

I should thank Harry Potter when I see him.

I don't mind, I also have questions to you. Meet me at the park, 2 o'clock .p.m.

PS- Give your owl an extra treat for me, I have none for him.

Satisfied with her letter, she folded the letter and tied it to the owl's leg. The owl hooted one last time and took flight through the open terrace doors. She looked around and the room for something to keep her busy. Unfortunately, she felt like she had done everything she needed to do.

She went to the bathroom, drew a hot bath, and filled it with her bath oils. The beautiful fragrances of jasmine and gardenia filled the room. It reminded Hannah of her childhood, playing with in their garden during summer. She fought back the memory and she slipped into the tub and let the warm water penetrate her pores, rejuvenating her body and mind. She really feels tired.

After a very relaxing bath, Hannah went in front of the mirror. Her facial expression changed as she studied herself in the mirror. She bit her lower lip, clenched her fist and broke the mirror, leaving her fist bleeding, she looked down and whispered to herself, "I'm not Hermione Granger," trying to convince herself and repeated, "I'm not … Hermione Granger… I am Hannah Silvers… not Herm-" she let a tear fell from her eyes not minding her bleeding hand. An emotional pain is much painful than a physical pain.

* * *

**Those who were "Flamed" by Brynhildr the Valkyrie , don't give up your fanfics ;)**


End file.
